


Touching Ghosts

by ThePrettyTomboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, [S] Collide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettyTomboy/pseuds/ThePrettyTomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave must make a split-second decision. Set in [S] Collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this or I couldn't sleep so fucking here ya go. Obviously please watch the upd8 first.

You turn to find Dirk in a stranglehold courtesy of Rainbow Jack, and Rainbow Jack in a similar position courtesy of Robo Jack. For the first time since the start of the fight, the Jacks are practically motionless. Sitting motherfucking ducks, if you will. This could very well be your only chance.

The legendary piece of shit in your hands begs for blood.

Dirk struggles against the crowbar at his throat, face contorted with effort. He doesn’t call for help because a Strider should be able to handle himself in a fight (damn, but doesn’t he resemble Bro).

Your grip tightens on Caledfwlch. You can feel the fractions of seconds as they tick by, slip past you, a never-ending progression. The moment will pass soon if you don’t take it, and then who knows where you'll be? The Jacks bested two Striders and a Pyrope before the stalemate, and you have no doubt they'll continue if you allow it.

Sweat pours down Dirk’s skin. His shades conceal his eyes, but you can imagine the fury that burns in them from the tight set of his lips and the furrow of his brow. Despite his strength he's pulled a hair closer to Rainbow Jack’s chest.

Rainbow Jack, however, strains forward out of Robo Jack’s clutch.

Seconds remain, if that.

Tick.

_Tock._

Tick.

You raise your sword as you leap across the roof. It slices through the air, like every sword you've swung in your incredibly fucked up lifetime. But then it connects to flesh, not steel, slides through bone as though it were butter.

Robo Jack’s mouth contorts in surprise when his head separates from his shoulders.

Rainbow Jack’s eyes widen as his view rises several inches.

Dirk’s expression doesn’t budge.

“Terezi!” You place your hands on the two pieces of your young-Bro-slash-ectodad. The only thought that runs through your head as you pull at the fabric of time is that this is what it's like to touch a ghost.


End file.
